


What Dean Doesn't Notice

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-21
Updated: 2008-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: There are things Dean just doesn't pay attention to.  Pure, unadulterated Wincest schmoop!No spoilers





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Dean figures all in all, he’s got it pretty good, can’t complain. He’s got Sam, and that’s the best thing in his life. It’s not merely the whispered words of _now…harder…mine…yours…pleasemoreplease_ …the desperate pull and tug to remove clothing, fevered kisses, or the wanton noises from Sam’s throat when Dean’s fingers then cock slide in deep and slow. It’s more than Sam’s hungry kisses, the slick and slide of skin against skin.

 

It’s the before and after too. Before is fast and needy, after is us together. After is all about how stupidly, physically affection Sam gets. Dean’s ok with that, this is Sam after all—anything for his little brother. The fact it gets him regular blow jobs doesn’t hurt either. It’s after, (and he’ll never admit this to Sam) that makes before and now all that much better.

 

After is a lot of little things Dean doesn’t really notice much, just sort of lets Sam do. It makes the kid happy. More importantly, a happy little brother is a horny little brother. Dean’s all about Sam being happy.

 

Yeah, there’s a lot Dean doesn’t really take much notice of. Like the way Sam fits along his side. Dean doesn’t get to sleep on his stomach much anymore, but really, he doesn’t mind. He barely notices how naturally Sam’s head tucks under Dean’s chin at night, arm across Dean’s chest, fingers curled around his shoulder. He pays no attention to how his fingertips smooth over Sam’s hair…to keep it from tickling Dean’s jaw.

 

Dean’s fairly oblivious to the fact the warmth spreading through his chest starts with Sam’s line of wet, sloppy kisses across his middle. He’s completely unaware it’s the feel of Sam’s lips forming a slow, sleepy smile against his skin that makes his arms tighten just a bit around his brother’s shoulders.

 

He does give a bit of thought to how Sam can thread his long legs through Dean’s, getting them all mixed up together, but always warm and comfortable. The sound and feel of Sam’s breathing as it evens out to sleep sort of distracts him from an answer. He doesn’t even give a second thought to the way his brother’s muscles relax, melt into him as they both drift toward sleep. It’s as if Dean’s a package and Sam’s the ribbon wrapped around him. Not that Dean pays attention to things like that.

 

Mostly, Dean sated and sleepy, doesn’t pay too much attention to any of those things. Sam is here, safe, his. If Sam wants, sated and sleepy Dean just goes along, doesn’t notice it much at all. It makes the kid happy when Dean’s foot rubs absently over his ankle, the top of Sam’s foot, or brushes Sam’s forehead with his lips.

 

Dean doesn’t notice when he wakes in the morning tingles surging through his whole body, or the way Sam’s warm, soft lips leave another warm trail down his chest, sliding further down, more insistent, wanting, their words mixing together… _now…harder…mine…yours…pleasemoreplease_ …

 

There’s a lot Dean Winchester doesn’t notice, but Sam’s here, his, and it’s now. That’s good enough, the best thing in Dean’s life. That’s something Dean does notice.

 

 

 

End


End file.
